Kiss The Girl
by IlOvEgAaRa666
Summary: Theres a Dance and Sasuke is wanting to kiss Naruto but hes too shy so Kiba Neji and Temari interfer and try to get sasuke and naruto to kiss before naruto leaves...SasuNaru girl Naruto


Kiss The Girl

Song-Kiss The Girl from Walt Disneys The Little Mermaid

_**lyrics**_

_'thoughts'_

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got alot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Sasuke had been watching her the whole dance from across the room. He never heard the girl say a word the whole night. But there was just something about her that sparked a interst to him.

"Hey..? Are you there?" Kiba knocked on Sasuke's head.

"Huh..? Oh ya...What do you want?" Sasuke shook his head and looked at Kiba.

"Well if you would have been listing instead of staring at Naruto you would know." Kiba folded his arms across his chest.

"Whatever." Sasuke went back to looking at Naruto. Sasuke was fastruated casue he want to kiss her but he didn't know why but he was dying to try. Sasuke let out a heavy sigh.

_**  
Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)**_

Kiba nudged Neji. "Would you look at that hes still staring at her."

Neji looked at Sasuke and followed his gaze to Naruto. "Ya...Your right..Its pathic."

Kiba smirked. "What to fuck with him?"

Neji smirked evily. "You read my mind."

Kiba and Neji walked up behind Sasuke. "Look at her...You want her don't you Sasuke?" Kiba whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah...I do.."

Neji grabbed the cup from Sasukes hand. "You know its possiable she wants you to." Neji raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "But theres only one way to ask her."

Sasuke looked at Neji and Kiba hopefully. "H-Huh?"

Kiba leaned into Sasukes pesonal space. "Go on and kiss the girl it don't even take a singal word."

Sasuke licked his lips. "I-I don't know guys..."_****_

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Temari had noticed that through out the whole dance Sasuke had been staring at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Temari. "Yeah...?" She quietly said.

Temari looked at Naruto. "Have you noticed that the Uchiha boy has been staring at you all night?"

Naruto shook her head. "No...I haven't...Why?"

Temari smiled. "No reason..But he is shaking pretty bad right now.." _'Looks like the boys to shy'_

(wheres the boys are)

Kiba was leaning against the wall watching Sasuke pace and bite his nails to pieces.

"You know Sasuke its sad and a shame that your not gonna kiss Naruto." Neji stated.

Sasuke looked at Neji. "Why do you say that?"

Neji shrugged and looked at Kiba who sighed.

Kiba pushed off the wall with his foot. "Because Sasuke your gonna miss the girl..This is Naruto's last dance at this school and her last day."

Sasuke looked at them both shocked. "Kiba..Your lieing right...?"

Kiba shook his head. "I'm not sadly."

Sasuke looked at Neji. "Hes lieing right? RIGHT?" Sasuke shooke Neji by his shoulders.

Neji pushed Sasuke off. "No hes not. Hinata told me last night that Naruto told her that Iruka said this is there last day here...Thats why Iruka let her come to the dance tonight."

Sasuke sat down in a chair and foloded his arms on the table and layed his head on them while looking over at Naruto. _'I just want to kiss her before she leaves.' _Sasuke sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

_**  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy,you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss that girl (kiss the girl)  
**_

Temari nugded Naruto in the ribs. "Hey are you going to dance with anyone or not?"

Naruto shrugged and moved her hair out of her face and sighed. "Why its not like anyone wants to dance with me..." Naruto hung her head.

Temari looked at where Sasuke was now moping. "I'll be back.."

Naruto looked up at Temari. "Ok...?"

Temari walked over to Sasuke and poked him. "Hey do you want to dance with Naruto?"

Sasuke nodded. "Ya, I would love to." Sasuke grinned.

"Then come with me."

Naruto looked up to see Temari walking towards her with none other then Narutos crush Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto opened her mouth and shut it again.

Temri grinned at both of them. "I found someone who wants to dance with you."

Sasuke held his hand out waiting for Naruto to take it.

Naruto swalloed the lump in her throat and looked at Temari and back at Sasuke and took Sasukes hand with a nod from Temari.

Kiba and Neji where watching from the table they were sitting at.

"I hope he knows that nows his moment and that he better do it soon...The dance ends soon..." Neji looked at his watching saying this.

_**  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that's sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**_

Kiba looked at Neji from acroos the table of where they were sitting. "I'm getting so pissed with Sasuke and his shy behavior if he don't kiss her before this song is over I'm going to kick his ass..."

Neji looked at Kiba shaking his head. "Why he'll be the one regretting it in the end when he starts missing her...But still it is a shame.."

_**Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**_

_'Why can't i just kiss her already...' _Sasuke started into Narutos eyes. "Y-you have really beautiful eyes."

Naruto looked down blushing a bright red. "T-thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke took a deep breath tryign to prepare him self and leaned down to kiss Naruto but stopped when Naruto pulled back.

Naruto took her hands off from around Sasuke's neck and walked back towards Temari leaving Sasuke in the middle of the gym floor.

"T-Temari...He tried to kiss me..." Naruto started playing with the necklace around her neck.

"And you left him alone cause he tried to kiss you? Even though you want it...?" Temari shook her head.

"Yeah...Stupid I know..." Naruto hung her head in shame.

(back with the boys)

Sasuke walked over to Kiba and Neji and sat down on the table top. "Did you guys see that she fucking left..."

"Ya...We saw...It was pretty funny yet sad..." Kiba smiled.

"But you shouldn't just give up theres still." Neji looked at his watch. "Ten minutes before she leaves."

"No..Theres not look..." Sasuke pointed to Naruto leaving with Iruka.

_**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that's sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
**_

Sasuke sighed. He sure was going to miss her.

_**  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl **_


End file.
